ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
28 March
A list of events which occurred on the 28th of March. ;1986 *Lady Gaga was born at Lenox Hill Hospital in New York City, New York. ;2008 :"right..gaga turned 22..in a mirrored panty humping a miami gogo dancer at 2 am to the beat of my first single "Just Dance" best birthday" 4:14 AM from txt :"What an incredible day! Armani exchange party, I love you! Thank you so much for ur fabulous-esses and support of the fame. I met Sirius..." 4:14 AM from txt :"rds performance I had a blast (amazing gay club..they dont eat but they love cake!) and thank u to my interscope team for my disco ball" 4:14 AM from txt :"Xx peace love disco and u Miami, are a sunny, glamorous, mess of winter music madness. Gaga '' 4:14 AM from txt ;2009 *Lady Gaga performed at the Metropolis in Montreal, QC, Canada, for The Fame Ball Tour. :"''So happy, my family suprised me in montreal. In bed with my gorgeous sister. Eggs and presents and laughter. With our matching haircuts! :)" 8:45 AM from TwitterBerry ;2010 :"Thank you so much for all the beautiful birthday messages, videos, and gifts. The greatest present I've been given this year is you I love u" 9:05 PM via web :"I'm 24 today, so u know what that means? Let's raise a glass to 30 more years of writing music and videos for my beautiful little monsters.X" 9:08 PM via web :"http://bit.ly/9fZ67S i've never cried so hard in 24 years, from pure joy and unconditional love. Tears still streaming" 4:54 PM via web :"@gagadaily i dont know what I did to deserve the gift of you and all my fans. But God made you little monsters very special. U are my heart" 4:55 PM via web :"Thank you so much, from my soul, @gagadaily and the world. Be yourself, and never let anyone stop you from loving who you are. Im speechless" 4:58 PM via web :"Its really me @gagadaily xoxo" 5:08 PM via web :"@perezhilton i wish i had been there, you are a wonderful friend, only you would party all night/free cuba in the morning" 6:00 PM via web :"Love, Mother Monster X" 6:01 PM via web ;2011 *Lady Gaga performed at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, for The Monster Ball Tour. *Lady Gaga celebrated her 25th birthday at the La Cita Bar. 3-27-11.jpg :"http://twitpic.com/4dtx4k - I just died and went to Hell." 12:50 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"Thank you for trending #BornThisDay monsters! The sweetest tweet! You are all the present I need in the world. I'll be 25 in about 4 hrs!" 7:13 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® 3-27-11 02.jpg :"http://twitpic.com/4e6s8k - Drawing on table at restaurant. If I had to give it all back, but got to keep my fans, that'd be ok." 11:03 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"I woke up to chicken and waffles in bed, pink tulips, + little monster bday videos. I love you! I was #bornthisday but u were #bornthisway." 12:32 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® ;2012 :"This is so sweet! The best birthday present ever. I love little monsters so much. Thank you so being in my life! tinyurl.com/7xxggpa" 10:55 AM via web :"Thank you so much for all your Birthday messages. I'm having a wonderful day! #BornThisDay. 26! To 26 more years of touring with you babes!" 10:58 AM via web 3-28-12.jpg :"I can be, the Queen that's inside of me.You guys are the best. twitpic.com/92iu8j" 11:40 AM via Twitpic 2013 : "Indonesian Monsters project for ''[https://twitter.com/ladygaga @'ladygaga']'s birthday. Omg I'm crying http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgIrgDesSNs&feature=player_embedded … [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23HBDGagaFromIndonesia&src=hash #'HBDGagaFromIndonesia']"'' ;2014 * Gaga performed the 1st show at Roseland Ballroom in NYC. ;2015 :"Thanku to so many fans and people all over the world for the beautiful birthday wishes! Please don't send me any gifts, your love is enough!" via Twitter :"Instead of sending presents on my Bday it would truly mean the world if you made a simple donation to @BTWFoundation https://gaga.crowdrise.com" via Twitter :"For my bday donate: https://gaga.crowdrise.com/ and support the wellness of youth. 10 ppl will receive a personal call from me to say thank u��!" via Twitter ;2016 :"Excited that @BTWFoundation is launching a Kindness Cakes bake off for my birthday! Enter here: http://bit.ly/1LNANUW #BeKindBakeOn" via Twitter ;2018 :"Thank you so much ��for all your beautiful birthday��messages. I love you so much. If you’re compelled to give me a gift I would wish it to be a donation to @BTWFoundation so we can continue to do Mental Health research, raise awareness, and empower youth." via Twitter Category:Gagapedia calendar